k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Newest Member: Shōhei Akagi
Newest Member: Shōhei Akagi is an event that takes place in Shizume City and marks the arrival of Shōhei Akagi's inauguration into the Red Clan, HOMRA. Prologue Approaching a building with the name HOMRA inscribed upon its top, a young man named Shōhei Akagi opens the door and enters. Inside, he is greeted by the bartender Izumo Kusanagi. Approaching him, Shōhei states he heard that the bar was a place where he could join HOMRA. Suddenly, a voice behind him acknowledges him as Shōhei Akagi.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 3-4 Shōhei turns back and sees Tatara Totsuka filming him with his camera, startling him. As Tatara explains they film all new potential recruits, Misaki Yata inspects Shōhei, tauntingly stating that not everyone who tries to join HOMRA is successful and that he may need to prepare for injuries. Shōhei states he's prepared for such, while Izumo tells Misaki not to threaten him, at which point Misaki asks for the verdict on him joining.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 5-6 Suddenly, Shōhei recognizes his old friend Saburōta Bandō among the members and enthusiastically greets him, much to the surprise of the latter. As Misaki asks Bandō how he knows him, Shōhei tells everyone Bandō was his childhood friend and the two of them got along well, though Bandō disagrees. Angry, Bandō pushes Shōhei away and asks why he wants to join HOMRA, stating he doesn't approve. Undaunted, Shōhei states that given its reputation, there's nobody who wouldn't want to join HOMRA, which Bandō states is a shallow reason.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 7-9 As Bandō continues to berate Shōhei over the idea, Tatara states it isn't for him to decide whether or not he can join and takes Shōhei with him to meet the King.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 10 Event As Shōhei is led to the second floor of the bar, he becomes increasingly nervous, recalling the legends about the Red King. Arriving at the door, Tatara opens it and encounters Anna Kushina. When Shōhei tries talking to her, he is ignored, startling him while Bandō claims she thinks he's boring. Behind her, is the Red King, Mikoto Suoh.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 11-13 While nervous at first, Shōhei proclaims his desires to join HOMRA. In response, Mikoto extends his hand out to him but before they can shake hands, mysterious flames engulf Mikoto's hand, immediately catching Shōhei's. Mikoto tells him if he wants to join HOMRA, he has to shake hands with him. Though Bandō tells him to give up, Shōhei shakes hands and is surprised to see that the flames don't hurt, being told that the flames won't hurt one who can join HOMRA. Shōhei then notices the insignia of HOMRA being tattooed across his arm as is told that he is now an official member of the Red Clan.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 14-18 Aftermath After his induction, the other HOMRA members discuss Shōhei's acceptance into the clan. Shōhei is grateful for having been allowed to join and asks them to take care of him, asking the same of Bandō. In response, Bandō tells Shōhei that he has to show him respect because he's a senior member. Though Shōhei questions why, noting their close friendship, Bandō is adamant, irritating the others with the tone he takes.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 Days later, Bandō sternly tells Shōhei about the importance of camaraderie. Over the next several days, he continues his angry tone during his lectures to the point that he angers Misaki, who hits him. Angry over his attitude, Misaki berates Bandō for his attitude towards Shōhei, telling him HOMRA will become narrow minded with the attitude he takes. Rikio Kamamoto asks Shōhei if his relationship with Bandō was as good as he said, to which Shōhei states that it was. As Misaki continues berating Bandō, Kamamoto notes that it's Tatara's job to take care of new members, which Tatara responds to by stating that since the two boys were childhood friends, he left them to one another. Despite this, he tells Shōhei he can approach him if he has any troubles.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 20-24 References Category:Event